Demand for fiber optic services is continuously increasing. In accommodating the need of current and future customers, fiber optic distribution cables are routed from a central office to extended areas. Providing fiber optic services to customers in some applications, such as to customers in a multiple dwelling unit, for example, involves splitting a fiber optic distribution cable into individual cables that are associated with a particular dwelling of the multiple dwelling unit.
In conventional arrangements, the distribution cable is routed from the central office to a large fiber distribution hub. The distribution cable is split out into a number of individual fiber optic cables at the fiber distribution hub. The individual fiber optic cables are then each routed to a wall-mount box located at the multiple dwelling unit. The large fiber distribution hub is located remote from the wall-mount box. Typically, the fiber distribution hub splits-out a number of multi-fiber distribution cables and feeds a number of wall-mount boxes.
In general, improvement of such multi-dwelling wall-mount boxes is needed; generally to more efficiently provide a multi-functional interface at the location of the multiple dwelling unit.